


Aprender a expresar

by Kenmanteca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Classical Music, Communication Failure, First Love, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Idiot, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmanteca/pseuds/Kenmanteca
Summary: Muchos siempre le dijeron a Kageyama que parecía no tener sentimientos en lo absoluto, y que en parte por eso su música era incompleta, le faltaba lo más importante: tocar sintiendo y comprendiendo lo que está tocando. Se sintió así, algo vacío y confundido por años, hasta que llegó Miya Atsumu, un percusionista del mismo conservatorio de música que Hinata, un chico sencillo, muy lindo, tan amable que le hacía doler el corazón.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Konoha Akinori, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Konoha Akinori/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Aprender a expresar

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic largo, simplemente intento plasmar algunas experiencias mías mientras estudiaba en el conservatorio de música, espero que lo disfruten! <3

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— Que sííí, estudio acá hace años acá, ¿dudás de mi memoria acaso?

— Sí, definitivamente lo hago.

— ¡Qué malo, Kageyama!

— Sí sí, ahora dejame —Kageyama suspiró algo irritado—. Entonces dijiste que por las primeras escaleras hacia la derecha, ¿verdad?

— Síp.

— Bien, voy a creerte, idiota, ahora andá a clase, nos vemos en unas horas.

— ¡Okey! Suerteee.

Observó cómo el pelirrojo se iba prácticamente corriendo golpeándose la cabeza con la voluta de su cello y suspiró algo nervioso. Aquella sería su primera clase de oboe en el nuevo conservatorio, no quería dar una mala primera impresión, era un nuevo comienzo para poder seguir avanzando, porque si no servía debía volver atrás, y ya estaba cansado de ello. Suspiró por última vez y se decidió a subir por aquellas angostas escaleras, giró hacia la izquierda, tocó la puerta y entró al aula. Todo parecía pequeño, aunque había una gran ventana que daba a la calle, lo suficiente para no sentirse encerrado, no olía mal, pero tampoco olía flores, era un lugar algo extraño. 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el profesor, un hombre grande, pero con rostro y voz agradable.

— Tobio, Kageyama Tobio.

— Hmm… —el profesor revisó una lista que tenía entre sus manos— bien, empecemos entonces.

El profesor comenzó a hablar sobre el sonido, frecuencias y algunas cosas más, ahí estaba comenzando lo extraño: todas las clases de instrumento empiezan hablando de libros de estudio, el tipo de instrumento que usa el alumno, o por lo menos con un repaso de la afinación para comenzar. Las clases de instrumento son prácticas y, en general, individuales, pero en el aula eran cinco alumnos. Algo no iba bien. La situación se iba tornando de a poco cada vez más extraña, pues lo siguiente que notó que estaba fuera de lugar tenía nombre y apellido: Miya Atsumu. Atsumu era muchas cosas, era tanto un desconocido como una persona cercana, era popular pero bueno y agradable, era jodidamente atractivo y respetuoso, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de una cosa: que no tocaba el oboe. ¿Por qué Atsumu estaba allí? O más bien la pregunta realmente era: ¿por qué Kageyama estaba allí? La gota que colmó el vaso fue el último aviso del profesor.

— Bien, chicos y chicas, ahora van a armar grupos de a tres y analizarán esta obra…

Definitivamente la materia de instrumento era individual, porque si quería trabajar en conjunto para eso tenía la orquesta, el ensamble, cualquier cosa menos instrumento. Los nervios comenzaron a subir y comenzó a sentir un calor agobiante, se había equivocado de aula, iba a matar a Hinata, no podía pasar semejante vergüenza frente al famoso Miya Atsumu, no podía. Ya era tarde para quedar bien, o al menos no dar vergüenza ajena, Kageyama deseó, desde lo más profundo de su alma, estamparse la cabeza contra la pared y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. 

— Disculpe, profesor, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué materia es esta? —su rostro estaba blanco de los nervios, pero a la vez rojo por la vergüenza, y el sudor de sus manos no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— Elementos técnicos 2, ¿por qué?

Hubo un corto silencio, demasiado corto,pero lo suficientemente largo para incomodar a Kageyama hasta un punto extremo, y para hacerle pasar una vergüenza increíble.

— Oh, entonces creo que me equivoqué de aula… de todas formas gracias por la clase… supongo…

Oh, aquello sí que había sido el límite: ¿¡”Supongo”!? ¿¡En serio!? Salió de ese pequeño infierno en un instante, sin mirar el rostro de nadie, sin escuchar a nadie más,, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, evitando a toda costa concentrarse en los ojos malditamente hipnotizantes de Miya Atsumu. No quería ver a ninguno que hubiera estado en aquellas clase en su vida, sintió haber perdido la dignidad absolutamente en esos 20 minutos. 20 minutos esperando a dignarse a salir de allí, no era tan difícil… 

— Hinata, te voy a matar, idiota. —murmuró bajando frenéticamente las escaleras hasta llegar al patio común— Ya vas a ver…

 **Para: Chinchulines:** Hinata tené cuidado cuando salgas, hay un asesino que te quiere matar.

 **De Tsukishima: Chinchulines:** uh qué hizo ahora

 **De Idiota: Chinchulines:** QUÉ HICE AHORA AAA

 **Para: Chinchulines:** ME MANDASTE A OTRA AULA

 **Para: Chinchulines:** ERA A LA DERECHA

 **De Idiota: Chinchulines:** Y TE DIJE A LA DERECHA

 **Para: Chinchulines:** ME DIJISTE A LA IZQUIERDA

 **De Idiota: Chinchulines:** NO, TE DIJE A LA DERECHA IDIOTA

 **De Tsukishima: Chinchulines:** pf

 **De Konoha: Chinchulines:** JASAJAJAJJAJAJ

 **Para: Chinchulines:** NO SE RÍAN LOS ODIO

 **De Yachi: Chinchulines:** que yo recuerde Hinata el otro día había dicho a la derecha…

 **De YamaGucci: Chinchulines:** buen díaaaaa

 **De Konoha: Chinchulines:** buen día Tadashii

 **De Idiota: Chinchulines:** KAGEYAMA NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS IDIOTA AJJAJAJAJAJ

 **Para: Chinchulines:** PASA QUE

 **Para: Chinchulines:** ME EQUIVOQUÉ DE CLASE Y 

**Para: Chinchulines:** ESTABA ATSUMU ENTIENDEN????

 **De Konoha: Chinchulines:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

 **De Tsukishima: Chinchulines:** NO PUEDE SER 

**De Yachi: Chinchulines:** noooo chinchulín qué hiciste te abrazo 

**De Idiota: Chinchulines:** JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ IDIOTA

 **Para: Chinchulines:** Chau Yachi es la única con derechos acá me voy los odio a vos también Konoha

 **De Konoha: Chinchulines:** nooooooo :(((((

 **Para: Chinchulines:** voy a caminar hasta que se pase odio todo

 **De Idiota: Chinchulines:** miralo vos a Kags llorándole a alguien que ni lo conoce

 **Para: Chinchulines:** chau no te pago el helado

 **De Idiota: Chinchulines:** NOOOOOOO

Después de amenazar a Hinata por algo que ni siquiera había hecho por chat respiró profundo, debía relajarse, al menos lo suficiente para, ahora sí, ir al aula correcta. Volvió a respirar profundo, subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta del aula de la derecha. Nada. Volvió a tocar, y después de unos largos cinco minutos un señor peligrosamente parecido al profesor de Elementos técnicos 2 le abrió la puerta, lo analizó de pies a cabeza haciendo que Kageyama se sintiera absolutamente intimidado.

— ¿Qué necesitabas? —su voz sonaba demasiado grave.

— Ah, emm —dudó— soy Kageyama Tobio, usted es profesor de oboe, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero no acepto más alumnos —prácticamente le cortó el rostro— permiso…

Kageyama lo dejó pasar y se quedó en ese pasillo contando hasta 300 para no explotar ahí mismo. Había sobrepasado su límite de vergüenza, y encima: en vano, porque ni siquiera el profesor quiso tomarlo de alumno. ¿Podría ser peor? No estaba seguro. Ya un poco más tranquilo se acercó a la secretaría, donde por suerte lo recibieron bien, y después de otros 20 minutos pudo salir ya anotado con una profesora de las mejores. Bueno, al menos había conseguido algo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a una plaza a la que habían ido varias veces con sus amigos, compró una cajita de leche chocolatada para calmar sus nervios y pasar el tiempo tranquilo hasta que Hinata saliera de la clase para ir juntos a su casa.

El viento en su rostro se sentía agradable, y por el horario todavía no había mucha gente en la calle, en general la gente está durmiendo un sábado a la mañana, y Kageyama deseó poder haber sido una de esas personas que dormía, sin pasar vergüenza. Dios. Un nudo se había formado en su estómago, porque podría haber sido menos vergonzosa la situación, pero el destino quería que Atsumu lo viera también. Pensaba que quizá se estaba riendo de su numerito en aquella aula, o que después lo vería raro por lo menos, pero le costaba creerlo, Atsumu realmente parecía una persona maravillosa, de las pocas veces que habían hablado Kageyama sintió una corriente hermosa de paz, no lo hacía sentir extraño a pesar de tenerlo tan idealizado, y eso lo valoraba demasiado, quizá había logrado enamorarse en aquel instante, o fue una sucesión de instantes que desencadenaron en hacerlo dudar de todo, y no fue para nada fácil.

Muchos siempre le dijeron que parecía no tener sentimientos, en lo absoluto, y que en parte por eso su música era incompleta, le faltaba lo más importante: tocar sintiendo y comprendiendo lo que está tocando, porque la técnica sola estaba bien, pues Kageyama era prácticamente un prodigio, pero sin sentimiento, sin musicalidad estaba vacío. Por mucho tiempo Kageyama sintió que tenían razón, quizá no tenía sentimientos, no se emocionaba por prácticamente nada, no apreciaba ni despreciaba nada, sólo todo le parecía monótono, las diferencia de lo agradable y lo desagradable era demasiado poca, pero no se daba cuenta de si eso era un problema o no, y de todas formas si lo era no se preocupaba demasiado. 

Se sintió así, algo vacío y confundido por años, hasta que llegó Miya Atsumu, un percusionista del mismo conservatorio de música que Hinata, un chico sencillo, muy lindo, tan amable que le hacía doler el corazón, Atsumu generaba esa hermosa sensación de querer cuidarlo de todo mal, de conocerlo bien y poder acompañarlo, o al menos así lo vió desde siempre Kageyama. Fue una típica y simple cursilería lo que le dió vuelta el mundo, la orquesta a la que pertenecía Kageyama hizo un concierto con la orquesta a la que pertenecía Hinata, a donde en un pasado iba Atsumu también. Al finalizar uno de los últimos ensayos Kageyama sin querer dejó caer su atril, pero como estaba guardando el oboe en su estuche no lo levantó al instante, sino que Atsumu fue quien lo hizo. Fue esa pequeña sonrisa, quizá también la luz de la mañana reflejada en sus ojos y cabello rubio, pero en ese mismísimo instante Kageyama sintió haber visto a un ángel. Fue esa pequeña conversación sobre temas del ensayo y el concierto que tendrían y comentarios sobre compañeros y profesores. Fue esa pequeña pregunta de por qué había elegido el oboe, y ese pequeño elogio sobre cómo tocaba. Fue el saludo con un beso en la mejilla lo que lo hizo caer completamente. Se sintió irreal aquel momento, incapaz de decir una palabra más, con el corazón extraño, vivo, emocionado.

Desde esa mañana empezó a dudar de todo, de su personalidad, de su sexualidad, de sus gustos, de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, de su música. Comenzó a valorar más el hecho de que su hermana años atrás haya convertido su hogar donde se respetan los gustos de todos cuando se dió cuenta de su bisexualidad, comenzó a valorar tener amigos que lo apoyaran en ese sentimiento, comenzó a valorar más incluso los elogios de su profesor por el gran avance sobre cómo había cambiado su forma de tocar. La sonrisa de Atsumu hizo que Kageyama despertara todas emociones, que por más que algunas dolían otras hacían que valiera totalmente la pena. Atsumu había encendido su corazón y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

A partir de ese momento intentó buscarlo, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, alguna que otra vez lo había notado y le había sonreído haciendo que su corazón de mil vueltas, pero otras veces estaba demasiado en las nubes y por más de que estar junto a Hinata hiciera llamar mucho la atención de todos su interacción era prácticamente nula, pero tampoco le molestaba demasiado, el mero hecho de poder ver su sonrisa cada tanto ya lo hacía más que feliz, no sentía la necesidad de acercarse más, no al menos por ese tiempo.

Sus amigos constantemente le insistían para que vaya a hablarle directamente, que le pidiera a Hinata para engancharlos, que fuera a pedirle una cita, pero no había forma en que Kageyama se animara, por más de que era abiertamente bisexual sentía que le iba a parecer extraño. Ahora, si le hablaba se iba a acordar del numerito que hizo en el aula de elementos técnicos 2. Sintió haber perdido toda oportunidad con ello, quería desaparecer un mes entero y no ver a nadie más. 

Suspiró desparramandose en el banco de la plaza, ya faltaba poco para que Hinata terminara, se puso sus auriculares y comenzó a caminar a paso lento mientras pasaba el tiempo, pensar en Atsumu le había calmado un pocos los nervios, pero no podía dejar de sentir una vergüenza increíble. Se entretuvo mirando a la gente pasar, algunos con instrumentos, otros en pareja, otros muy notablemente de mal humor, con quien tristemente se sintió más identificado. 

— Hey, tonto, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Hinata lo sacó de aquella nube— Sé que te importa mucho ese chico y…

— Sí, creo que estoy bien, ya se va a pasar…

— Okeyy, igual cualquier cosa me decís, ¿sí? —el más pequeño lo abrazó por los hombros— También me puedo hacer amigo de un amigo suyo y organizarles algo también…

— Nah, está bien, no te preocupes, gracias igual…

Kageyama comprendía que Hinata lo quería ayudar, siempre tenía esa intención, sabía que era un idiota enamorado y que nunca se animaría solo, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, y más en un momento como este, quería que pasara un mínimo de tiempo hasta la próxima vez que se vieran, por la posibilidad de que se haya olvidado de ese papelón. Fue un camino a casa algo extraño, pero estaba feliz de al menos haberlo visto por un rato, su sonrisa lo hacía sentir tranquilo y feliz, quería ser quien la provoca.

...

Kageyama estaba feliz con su nueva profesora, las obras que le daba para estudiar eran muy interesantes y parecían un reto, lo que le daba más emoción al practicar día a día, su técnica seguía avanzando, pero seguía sin esa musicalidad que absolutamente cada profesor le pedía y le recordaba, había mejorado un poco, el nuevo conservatorio ayudaba bastante, conocer nuevos profesores le parecía algo genial porque podía tomar buenas cosas de cada uno, aprender más, pero la musicalidad se encontraba fuera de un aula, no estaba escrita en la partitura, no era algo que se solucionaba después de semanas enteras estudiando el mismo pasaje a conciencia, sus métodos de estudio no funcionaban en este caso. La musicalidad se encontraba afuera, y se quedaba en el corazón para aprender a expresar lo que decía la partitura, lo que quería comunicar el compositor. 

No iba a rendirse, estaba más que decidido a conseguir esa musicalidad, a preguntar profesor por profesor qué sentían al tocar para encontrar su propia motivación, para dejar de lado la prioridad de la técnica y empezar a aprender desde cero qué es la música para él. Tristemente no podía encontrar un patrón en todas esas palabras que le dijeron, así que simplemente le preguntó a su profesora qué podía hacer para motivarse a tocar. Lo primero que le dijo como cualquier otro profesor haría sería que se uniera a la orquesta, pero también le ofreció que quizá ayudaría hablando con alguien diferente a él, pero de su edad, que tenga ese sentimiento por la música más que dominado, y por el destino, conveniencia o algo así la recomendación de su profesora fue el famoso: Miya Atsumu.

 **Para: Chinchulines:** me maté, los invito a mi funeral, es mañana, van a haber sanguchitos y música de Lady Gaga

 **De Tsukishima: Chinchulines:** por fin se dió !!!

 **De Yachi: Chinchulines:** noooo Kags qué pasóo?

 **Para: Chinchulines:** tengo que hablar con Atsumu

 **De Yachi: Chinchulines:** por algo del conservatorio?

 **Para: Chinchulines:** sí.

 **De Konoha: Chinchulines:** por fin se va a daarr 

**De Idiota: Chinchulines:** VAMOS KAGS QUE LA PONÉS

 **Para: Chinchulines:** BASTA

 **De YamaGucci: Chinchulines:** eu aprovechá, puede que se te de de verdad,,,

 **De YamaGucci: Chinchulines:** ánimos chinchuliinn

 **Para: Chinchulines:** definitivamente voy a morir

Kageyama parecía estar en paz, pero por dentro temblaba de los nervios, de tener cierta obligación de hablar con Atsumu, pero muy, realmente muy en el fondo, tan en el fondo que no lo aceptaría siquiera a sus amigos, estaba feliz, emocionado de tener que ir a hablar con Atsumu, de tener una excusa válida y poder empezar de cero si todo salía bien. Esta vez no quería arruinar nada, avanzaría tanto como músico como con su relación con Atsumu, quería que lo notara, quería que fueran más cercanos, quería verlo sonreír y tocar con él. No iba a desperdiciar ninguna otra oportunidad para avanzar en esa relación, para por lo menos ser su amigo, para poder decirle “buenos días” si vergüenza, para ser digno de su sonrisa.


End file.
